fakefootballnlfandomcom-20200215-history
SBV Herkules
Stichting Betaal Voetbal Herkules is a professional football club based in Amsterdam, Netherlands. It was founded on 12 June 1917 and was formerly known as "Vlaamsche Refugene Voetbal Club Herkules" (Flemish Refugee Football Club Herkules). It is one of the most succesful football clubs in the Netherlands with HFC and Achilles Haarlem. Herkules has been historically the most succesful club in the Netherlands winning "?" league titles. They have also won the Champions League 3 times; in 1982, 1984 and 2002. Their last Champions League title was stirred up by controversy from opposing side Bayern München for intentionally injuring Bayern players. Diemer Lügh, Johna Straufasser and Carl Chableury all became injured in the game against Herkules. History On 12 June 1917 "Vlaamsche Refugene Voetbal Club Herkules" was founded by Belgian refugees from Liège and neighbouring cities. The club was originally located in Diemen but moved in 1919 to the Haarlemmerbuurt. They joined the Noord-Hollandse Sport Divisie: Afdeling Voetbal or the NH Voetbal Divisie in 1920 and got promoted to the National Football League one year later. In 1924 Herkules won their first national title, having a 10 point lead over rivals Osdorper Relleschoppers (now Osdorp VV). They would retain their dominance for another 12 years winning all the titles between 1924 and 1936. They didn't win the league from 1937 to 1938 but retook their title in 1939 before being disclosed from the highest level of football for financial problems. 1948 was the year the Landskampioenschap was formed. Herkules still didn't have the financial capability to join the league. When Herkules were in the amateur-divisions of Dutch football they were the absolute high might, becoming champions in the 6 seasons they were playing in the amateurleagues. In 1952 they were re-allowed into the division becoming champions of their Holland region league, and even becoming national champions. But glory didn't last long. Herkules were thrown out of the competition for more financial trouble. The club was almost declared bankrupt in 1955, but BetaWorks Steel Company took over the club, chaning its name to "Stichting Betaald Voetbal Herkules-BetaWorks". They were allowed back in the league system joining the Eerste Divisie. They got promoted from the Eerste Divisie to the Landskampioenschap in the 1958-59 season. Winning the Landskampioenschap 2 years later made the club back to winning ways, achieving "?" medals between 1959-1998. BetaWorks Steel Company were declared bankrupt in 2000 leaving Herkules-BetaWorks behind. The club couldn't support itself with the finances and were ultimately relegated in the 2000-2001 season. Stan Froenks, owner of Froenks Bier, bought the club in 2002 and helped it recovering from the financial struggles. Putting whole new financial rules in place, Herkules were promoted back to the Landskampioenschap in the 2004-05 season. In 2011 Stan Froenks pulled out of the club. Herkules had new financial rules so they wouldn't have to been relegated to the Tele2 Competitie. Signing deals with multiple companies to retain their finances the club didn't go bankrupt. In 2017 club icon Ruud Gaudleer died of a heart attack. He played from 1926 till 1937 for the club, being a main part in the titles gotten during that time period. Stadium The BetaStadion, built in 1988, is the homeground of SBV Herkules. The stadium was built after Herkules' last stadium was declared unsave for professional football (last stadium was De Grikkem). De Grikkem was located in Volewijck, a neighbourhood of Amsterdam. The new BetaStadion is located in Holendrecht, Amsterdam. Crest and Colours Crest The first adopted crest was just a outline of Amsterdam with the flemish lion inside Amsterdam. The 1924 crest was the beginning of the traditional red Herkules kits and later in 1955 with the new Herkules-BetaSteel logo the black was fully introduced. Even tho the red is currently not included in the current badge it's still a prominent peace of the home kits. Colours Herkules originally played in all-white attire with three black buttons from the neck down. In 1924 after a dispute with SVA Haarlemmerbuurt, Herkules needed to change it's colour. It was changed to red with three white buttons on both sleeves. In 1955, with the bertaralution of BetaSteel, Herkules adopted black stripes upon the red and white buttons. These are still the colors to date. Spelers SBV Herkules Selectie 2019/2020 Jong Herkules Selectie 2019/2020